fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arukana
Achieved Alright, so my talk page was getting pretty big and as such I need to clean it up. So, now you can spam the hell out of my page whenever you feel the need to do so. ONWARD -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 00:17, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'll do it when I wake up, sorry about the wait. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 11:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Soul Water (魄水, Hakusui) is a sub-spell of Water Magic. In order to activate Soul Water, the user, when initiating Water Magic, must use magical manipulation in order to infuse it with a source of light, either from natural methods, or by adding their own Light Magic into the mixture—or even an opponent's Light Magic. However, the user must be careful with the latter, as it could override the water if it is a higher tier than the user's Water Magic. In any case, the moment that this happens, the regular Water Magic will become infused with light, becoming Soul Water; naturally. In this state, the user's Water Magic is boosted in terms of strength, but its most useful aspect is akin to that of the effects of Devil Slayer Magic—it possesses a "purification" effect, able to deal double the damage to demons. In addition, it also serves as a healing power, able to flow into a target's bodily systems and rejuvenate injuries—the power of this spell is akin to that of Healing Magic. Here you go :P Anyway, I don't really need help right, now, thanks for the offer though~ Happy New Year, btw. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:51, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I do need a bit of help. I'm making a spell like necromancy, but it's kinda not. It's projecting an image of what the user believes to be the person through the darkness. It's simply what the caster has heard, seen, etc. Can you help me describe the initiation mechanics? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:04, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Great :) I'll add it to the page~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:34, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Arukana, can I have your permission in using the article, Imperial Embodiment?AdventRequiem (talk) 04:34, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Darkness Magic for this character, Kithe Maddie I made.AdventRequiem (talk) 04:45, January 1, 2015 (UTC) Here, something you can possibly use for Genghis. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 05:18, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, sorry for bothering you, but can you help me find a pic or gif of Shulk changing his Monado Art stances, please? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:17, January 8, 2015 (UTC) You said that the RP ends either this Friday or next? Because if it's the former, can you extend it for me and Per. Both of us are sick. Per has headaches and I have a fever. Also, Damon said you have to tell me something. If you could tell, I'm peeved right now because of Aha. Lord Arceus (Blam! Y'all got the taste of the Bitch Puddin') 19:16, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Hello I would like to respectfully request the use of your article Imperial Embodiment for a character I intend to write. I intend for the character to use Imperial Embodiment in conjunction with wind magic and to be something of a beginner capable only of using the Initial Form proficiently. Please contact me if you agree to my request or if you have any questions about how I will use your article. Thank you for your consideration. Cdcat (talk) 21:46, January 9, 2015 (UTC) As you requested I am leaving you this message to inform you that I have written and published the page for the character I requested the use of Imperial embodiment for. The page name is Kairin Kazeki. Once again thank you for letting me use your article.Cdcat (talk) 19:55, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Arururururu-sama I need you in the chat to ask you a VERY importante question. Please hurry ;3; MaddiKitten 02:48, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Permission hey, Aru, I was wondering if I could get your permission to use the Imperial Embodiment for one of my characters in the near future. I still have to figure out what types of magic I'm going to give him. The character in question is Ryou Kusaka, but his page is in desperate need of working on, which is why I said in the near future. Thanks.The Otaku Highlord 23:53, January 14, 2015 (UTC) Arukana, can I have your permission in using the article, Holy Scripture for my character, Helena Valkyria?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 08:21, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Aru, it's Copycat. Can you do me a favor and add my character in notable users of Imperial Embodiment? If you need information of his Imperial Mode (and if you simply interested in reading about it), you can find it here. Also, I would be grateful to hear your comments about my realisation of your Imperial Embodiment, if you decide to read about it. That's all, and thank you, will wait for your answer :) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 02:55, January 19, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru-ya, I just posted on the battle, so could you take a look say your opinion and say if it makes sense or no? Also no rush in posting. Thanks [[User:DamonDraco|'The Joker']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Surgeon Of Death']]) 06:55, January 22, 2015 (UTC) yeah, sounds good, though, since he's already got some easily powerful magic & since you want the spirit to help prolong his life by putting off the disease, I'd suggest a weaker spirit or one that's focused more on healing and support rather than offense (though the healing would probably only pertain to Zetsu & that could easily get out of hand too) you know how to properly balance powers, so have at it (and add him to the appropriate list on the FSM page) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:38, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey'ya Aru, may I have your permission towards Imperial Embodiment for Maryse Capri? I think it would be both Light and Darkness Element. The form name is Elbrohim Schlev and Elbrohim Edenia, for both First and Second Form respectively. Can I? :) F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 13:50, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks man ^^ It was quite a surprise but I'm happy to see it. I shall savour this moment--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 05:09, February 10, 2015 (UTC) This. Because Hogotsu may need it later on. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 03:06, February 16, 2015 (UTC) I have two pics of Hogotsu that you may like. Choose: Lightning A or Lightning B? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 19:29, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Question Is there any possible way you'd be kind enough to allow me to make my own version of Holy Devil Slayer Magic as long as I keep it to my own ideas, don't copy anything of yours, and write it up in my own way? If not that's fine. But you know I wouldn't rip you off. - MaddiKitten Tuesday 2/17/2015 5:56PM EST Hello there Aru. Can I have permission to use Imperial Embodiment for a future charaacter of mine?White(Arg.Homework) 02:25, February 27, 2015 (UTC) Aru, guess what? Apparently, I'm not Phan's friend anymore. He thinks I'm just a hater. So, he kicked me to the curb, metaphorically-speaking. Just thought I should let you know. Also, if you're interested, check here. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 04:07, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Just curious but why exatly cant slayers learn imperial embodiment I understand you might think they already have a power up but dosent anyone with lighting body also have a power up?Zebul (talk) 15:32, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Good point, but can I still reference it and how did you color Dragon Arrival:Smaug red?Zebul (talk) 19:41, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Could I reference Imperial embodiment and damn i don't have photoshop (please don't tell me that I am wrong and photoshop is free)Zebul (talk) 20:30, March 16, 2015 (UTC) Well I was hoping to write something like this "By combinding forest drive and synthesis mode Touta enters a stage similar to Imperial embodiment (Picture being of Green chakra mode from Naruto the last movie) and do you know any sites I can reguest people edit pictures using photoshop for you?Zebul (talk) 10:56, March 17, 2015 (UTC) ThanksZebul (talk) 14:17, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Sorry 'bout that So uh... Sorry about kind of skipping out on the featured article thing. Stuff came up, and my computer's a turd, so sorry I missed everything. On the plus side I was going to recommend Sanjo as it was, so I guess we where thinking alike. Anyways, I'll try and keep better track of this for next time. BACK TO THE GRIND! Flame Lizard (talk) 15:08, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Oh and I didn't mean aura synthesis Zebul (talk) 15:15, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Well... while I don't mind the idea of letting others use Raven Magic in the future, at the current moment I'm still working on coming up with Erie's general backstory and how she managed to learn/create Raven Magic (or if she was taught it or some other explanation). So for the moment, I'd kind of like to keep Raven Magic exclusive for the time being. Sorry about this. >_< [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 17:04, March 17, 2015 (UTC) How do you use kanji and romanji? Can Photoshop be used to color a gif? Do you have a fanfiction.net account?Zebul (talk) 17:25, March 17, 2015 (UTC) Also if you look at my newest page I have failed in adding two pictures you can change between on the info boxZebul (talk) 08:49, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Zebul (talk) 09:09, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Any way I can discuss things with you privately and this question you don't even need to answer, but seeing how Touta isn't a slayer anymore can he have imperial embodiment? Zebul (talk) 10:47, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Figures So do you use fanifction.net?Zebul (talk) 13:54, March 18, 2015 (UTC) May I use Imperial Embodiment for one of my characters? I'm thinking about Plasma Magic and Lightning Magic. White(Arg.Homework) 22:00, March 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. 13:12:21 Thu Ehhhhh... Can I change Plasma Magic to Light Magic instead? White(Arg.Homework) 23:14, March 20, 2015 (UTC) Can't remember, but I possibly did. It's free-use and I say yes to everyone, from the chat room to the actual article page. That aside, I don't know why you're taking this to central. If he/she is plagiarizing, then they will receive a ban. Per should know that already. 14:06:25 Sat I noticed about the Wikia Central stuff Aru; and I was like "he's reporting!? No way, I've worked so hard for that wiki." Well you see, I deeply apologize for White's plagiarism on other Fanons, especially about that Embodiment stuff or whatsoever. If you don't mind, can we have a polite discussion bout it? I don't want to lose DAL Fanon Wiki; that I wasted my times creating templates and pages. I'm doing this for White, so don't think any further of me cause' I don't take anything from this wiki, except for Michelle Valance. F And A (Definition Of Perfection) 16:58, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Here ya go Aru. Tsuyo's DS Armor now has wings :P Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 15:07, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Don't know if I should ask Sixpaths or you alone, but can I have your permission in using the article, Devil Synchronization?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:03, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, it seems you're no longer the Dawn Angel I know of...O_oAdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 23:28, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Can I use this some time later on? Planning on making a Holy Devil Slayer sometime soon in my sandbox and this seems like an interesting concept to use for a Holy Sword. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 16:17, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Still your go Dude it's still your go on our RP. Yaminogaijin (talk) 22:37, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Images Yo Arukana, if you don't mind me asking, what anime/manga are the images for Hakuijitsu Akeshoka from? As I was looking at them and they are pretty awesome. Great Achlus (talk) 23:24, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Actually, no one's ever ask me about that scenario before. And to be honest, it doesn't conflict with the nature or rules of the magic, so sure, you could do that. Go all Thor with it. 23:41:07 Fri Can I create one more Avian who would be Kanami's sister who would live in Caelidomus please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 18:53, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, mind if I added Illyasviel's and Natsu's Devil Synchronization Mode images to the page? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 12:24, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, its your turn, The Meeting that changed Everything ShadowNara (talk) 02:17, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Permission Aru-kun~ I was wondering if I could get your permission to make an Avian?? It would be Kyrios Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 23:19, June 26, 2015 (UTC) LOL I just saw that image like 10 minutes ago and saved it to my computer. Thanks though XD Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 04:34, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Not sure if this would help, but here ya go. Found it while searching for pics for my other characters. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 13:39, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Can I please use Imperial Embodiment for two of my characters, Aya Ugaki and Cherette Ryer? I haven't created their pages yet but i'll be making Aya's page soon and Cherette's some time after that. Oh and Aya uses Fire Magic while Cherette uses Light. The Dragon Star (talk) 12:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Aru, mind if I use Celestial Grace for one of my upcoming characters? Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 08:57, August 2, 2015 (UTC) I Need Help, Arurururu I could badly use some help finding Japanese names that mean "to shed tears", "tears", "sorrow", "unending sorrow", "endless/ceaseless tears"(prefferably). It'd be a bit help even though it's not for a Fairy Tail OC. MaddiKitten 01:52, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Here, I found this pic while I was cleaning out my folders of useless things I didn't need. I think that this could be used as a defense for Genghis. Hope it helps. Tenth Doctor (Una salus victis nullam sperare salutem) 23:50, August 19, 2015 (UTC)